


Completing the Silence

by leonheart2012



Series: Beneath The Shell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Hinata is too cute for the earth to handle, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shouyou's mum is an angel, Slow Burn, Suga is the best mum, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome Parent/Child Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Shouyou waits for Aone to make his move, but his teammates help him to realise he'll be waiting an eternity.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Beneath The Shell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Completing the Silence

Shouyou looked down at his phone, but he still didn’t have any messages. True, he should just text him, but he wanted for Aone to initiate the contact himself. He didn’t even know if he had seen their date as such. And he’d made a fool of himself, burning his hand on the damn teapot.

He growled at the memory and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Why did he have to be so clumsy? But then, afterwards…

The image of Aone’s muscled chest would be burned into his memory for all eternity. Sure, Asahi’s chest was of a similar build, but it was covered with soft brown hairs. Aone was completely smooth. In fact, there were many other boys who would have seemingly been a better fit than Aone; Suga was kind and rather talkative, as well as understanding; Tanaka was similar to him in personality; Noya for the same reason; even Kageyama seemed a more likely choice.

Indeed, even Shouyou wondered why his heart had chosen Aone to fall for, but he couldn’t deny the way he felt around him. His heart sped up when he was nearby, and not in fear, because there was a warm, tingly feeling in his chest that came with the palpitations. His palms got sweaty, and his mouth filled with saliva like it did when he was about to be sick before a game, but he didn’t feel nauseous. It was more like excitement than nerves. He’d only felt like this around Shimizu before, and that was how he knew.

He’d initially had trouble accepting that he was falling for a boy, but after talking to his mother about it, she had convinced him to give it a go. So, he’d invited him on a date.

Sure enough, all the same feelings had resurfaced, but even stronger since they were alone. He could still feel the ghost of his fingers encircling his wrist. He’d immediately regretted saying anything about it, but he probably would have passed out if he hadn’t. The contact had left him breathless.

“Hinata!”

He jumped, looking up at Kageyama. “Wh-what?”

“What are you doing, moron?”

“I-sorry!”

“You’re daydreaming again, aren’t you? Why else would you wear your outside shoes on the court?”

“Huh?” He looked down at his feet and he was indeed wearing the wrong shoes. “Oh! Sorry.” He ran off the court and changed quickly, but he was still having trouble concentrating. He just wanted Aone to pay more attention to him.

His distraction only lasted a few days, before he was back in the swing of volleyball. It still bothered him that Aone hadn’t even texted him to say hi in those days, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. The Spring Games were coming soon, and he needed to practise as much as possible before then.

“I haven’t seen Aone again. Did it not work out?” His mother asked one night while he was washing up.

Shouyou pouted. “No. He hasn’t texted me, despite telling me he’d love to come over again.”

“Have you tried reaching out? He seemed pretty shy.”

He sighed. “I don’t have time for a boyfriend anyway, mum. We’ve got to practise-”

She cut him off by hugging him. “Shouyou, there’s more to life than volleyball. I know it makes you happy now, but soon, you’ll be feeling lonely, and you’ll want someone to spend your time with. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t juggle it. And I don’t want you to miss out! Dating can be really fun. Besides, from where I was standing, it seemed as though he really liked you too.” She let him go and gave him a wink. “Well, whatever you do, do it with all your heart like you usually do!”

Shouyou couldn’t stop the broad smile taking over his face. “Of course!”

After their first game at the Spring National Qualifiers, Aone came to find him, giving him a bento.

“Oh!” He bowed and accepted it. “Thanks, Aone. Do you have time to share it with me?”

He flushed as he shook his head, bowing again before departing. Shouyou blinked after him, then smiled down at the bento.

“What was all that about?” Kageyama asked.

“None of your business!” Shouyou answered automatically, but then he revised it. “He came over and had dinner one night. I think this is to say thank you for that.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you were friends.” Asahi said with a watery smile. “I’m not sure how you do it, Hinata. He’s so intimidating.”

“No, he’s actually really sweet.”

“Really?” Daichi asked, looking over from where he was rummaging in his bag.

“Yeah. He’s also super shy, so I did most of the talking, but he _did_ tell me he likes kuri kinton.”

“Sweetened chestnuts?” Kageyama asked with raised eyebrows. “How does that help you at all?”

“Well, if we keep hanging out, then I can gradually get to know him, right? Learning one thing leads to learning more!” Shouyou replied with a broad smile. “Maybe he’ll tell me his hobbies next time, or something.”

“But how does any of that help you with _volleyball_?” Kageyama asked, sounding more irritated.

“Volleyball? But...I want to get to know him as a person, not just a rival player, Kageyama.”

“What? Why?”

Shouyou flushed, his frustration clear on his face, so Suga stepped in. “I’m sure he has his own reasons, Kageyama, ones that are none of our business. Right Hinata?”

“Right!” He turned away and stalked off to eat his gifted bento. As expected, it was delicious. It had been made with little octopus sausages, rice balls shaped into fish, and apple wedges shaped like rabbits. He finished it and quickly went to find where Aone was starting to warm up for his match.

“Aone!”

The big player looked over, as did every person on both teams, including the coaches. Shouyou’s face flushed.

“Th-thank you for the bento!”

A flush spread across Aone’s cheeks, too, as he bowed in his direction.

“Wh-where should I put the box?”

Aone came over and took the box from him, opening his bag and sliding it in. He zipped his bag back up, and then they stood together kind of awkwardly. Shouyou wanted them to be at the point where they could have a kiss on the cheek before parting ways, but they were barely even at the point where a quick hug would be appropriate.

To Shouyou, it looked like Aone was having a similar dilemma. Finally, after what felt like an age of painful silence, Aone bowed to him, and then turned stiffly, returning to practise.

“I just wish I had done it better! Now everyone’s gonna think we’re weird.” Shouyou fretted as he recounted the tale to his teammates.

“Hinata, not to hurt your feelings or anything…” Daichi started.

“People already think you’re weird. Both of you.” Tsukishima finished, having none of the reservations his upperclassmen had in saying what they were all thinking.

Suga started to panic what effect that would have on Shouyou, but as he looked over, he saw the younger boy was smiling broadly. “Yeah, you’re right! Thanks, Tsukishima!” He ran onto the court, joining Kageyama and Tanaka.

“Wasn’t meant to be helpful...ah well.”

_They won their match, and then went to watch Date Tech’s match against Seijoh. As they were watching, Koushi noted how Hinata’s eyes would light up when he watched Aone catch a block. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how he felt about the bigger player. He tried his best to pay attention to the match, but he was sort of worried about what Hinata was getting into. After all, he was younger than the other player, and that would inevitably put a strain on the relationship, not to mention the fact that they were on opposing teams. He just hoped Hinata didn't get hurt in all this._

“Hinata?” Suga said as they were getting on the bus. “Come here for a sec?”

Shouyou bounded over. “What’s up, Suga?”

“You like him, don’t you? Aone?”

“Oh.” His cheeks immediately flushed. “Uh, yeah...” He rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, I’m just wondering…the other day, when you two had tea...that was a date to you, wasn’t it?”

Shouyou pouted, not really understanding the question. “Well yeah, obviously. I asked him out alone, and asked him stuff about himself, right?”

Suga chuckled. “Yes, but maybe he thought it was just hanging out as friends. Is there any way he could have misunderstood? Did you tell him it was a date?”

His cheeks got even hotter, the blush spreading down his neck and over his forehead. “W-well, no...but…” He trailed off, his hands fidgeting over his stomach.

“But?” Suga prompted.

“Well, when we were out, he seemed really nervous, and he didn’t mind me leaning against him, and when I burned my hand on the teapot, he was reluctant to let my hand go, and he blushed when I called him cute, and then he said his mother’s always been supportive, which I kinda took to mean about his sexuality at the time, but maybe he just meant in general...and he talked a bit more than usual. He even commented on that himself.”

“It sounds like he _likes_ you, but did he know it was a date?”

“I...I guess he could have misinterpreted my intentions.” He then reddened even further. It felt like his head was going to explode, he was so embarrassed. “But I’ll be too nervous to ask him out on a real date! I mean, what if he doesn’t like me, and thinks I’m weird for asking? I’d never be able to talk to him again.”

“It honestly sounds like that won’t be a problem, Hinata.”

“Are you guys gonna get on the bus?” Noya asked, hanging out the window.

“Yeah, coming!” Suga turned back to Shouyou. “Come on, let’s get on. Think about what I said, okay?”

_When they got back to the school, Hinata was curled up against Kageyama’s side, drooling on his shoulder, fast asleep. The other boy was in a similar state, his cheek resting against the orange locks. Tanaka snapped a picture before anyone could stop him._

“ _Tanaka!” Asahi admonished, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the pair of them._

“ _It’s quite relaxing when they’re not bounding around picking fights with each other or practising ever five minutes.” Daichi admitted quietly, voicing the thoughts they were all sharing._

“ _We should wake them up.” Shimizu said, but she was keeping her voice lowered, too._

“ _They’re too cute.” Asahi whispered. “We should just leave them alone.”_

“ _They seemed pretty exhausted after the last match. I’m not surprised they crashed this hard.” Said Yachi._

“ _Yeah, maybe we could just move them off the bus...”_

“ _We’ll have to wake them up so they can go home.” Koushi pointed out._

“ _And we have a team meeting.” Coach Ukai said from the front of the bus. Everyone turned to him. “Suga, could you wake them up for me? The rest of you, follow me.”_

_They all shuffled out, leaving Koushi with the two first-years. He decided to wake Kageyama first, shaking his shoulder gently._

“ _Huh? What’s...”_

“ _Shh...Hinata’s still asleep. Coach is waiting for you outside.” Dimly, there was the noise of the whole school cheering, and Kageyama nodded silently, slipping out of his seat and, with one look at Hinata, stopping in his tracks. A blush spread across his cheeks._

“ _He’s...” He turned and marched off the bus, while Koushi chuckled. It seemed the effect Hinata had on people was universal._

_He slipped out his phone and took a picture of him before shaking his shoulder and waking him up._

Shouyou’s brain took a few seconds to catch up with the situation. He had mindlessly followed Suga out of the bus and onto the dirt of school grounds, so the first thing he heard was people calling out congratulations. It took him another few moments of dumbfounded silence to realise what was going on.

They had won, and everyone was congratulating them for their victory. A swell of pride rose in his chest, and he beamed at his classmates, waving and thanking them for their support.

As they made their way to the gymnasium, his mind wandered to Aone, and how he would be feeling, since they lost. He hoped he wasn’t taking it too hard, especially since they’d lost last tournament, too.

They all sat and looked up at their coach, listening as he outlined their battle plan for the big match. In the end, Shouyou didn’t have the time to think about Aone.


End file.
